Huedish Empire (5.0)
Quick Info Currently, the Huedish Empire is the biggest empire of South America. Its particular organization system allows some to say that the Huedish Empire, as Entity, is the biggest country in the continent. It's a Unitary Empire, which means that's a multinational empire that includes other countries under its influence zone. It's also the currently strongest South American nation. History Yet to be written; the exact date of the foundation and growth of the Empire is unknown, but it dates to the beginning of the 5.0 version of Colenia. The new Huedish Empire had a focus on mind: revive the days of glory of the last Empire and be more successful than it's former self. In the grace period, the Huedish Empire, yet small, focused on technology development and infrastructure around the Mainland. In this period, Hue demonstrated a huge growth in size and power, and in influence zone. After the end of the grace period, the tensions were set around the world, and the Empire wasn't prepared for imminent war. A Huedish volunteer fought in Polish side during WW1, and yet it was demonstrated how weak the equipment by the Imperial forces was. After the conflict, the world forgot the Empire, and it contributed to the rise of the Unitary Imperialism ideology. After the annexation of the Grand Duchy of Espirito Santo into the Unitary Zone, the Empire invested heavily on it's military, adopting a more militaristic posture with its neighbors, especially with the Argentine Federation. The little country demonstrated aggressive behavior in the borders of the empire, and received an ultimatum from the officers of the Empire. In the meanwhile, the Huedish Empire helped Monaco with the start of it's new capital, while developing relations with Aeland and other nations of South America. New touristic attractions were built and many more were planned, with the Sky City as the new planned diplomatic center of the empire. Some days after the electricity revolution, and the implementation of electric machines, Detistani Raj, a nation once located on India, collapsed. The Empire accepted one of the immigrants, wich founded another Country inside the Unitary Zone, the South American Republic. Some border conflicts with The Argentine Fed. again, and the Empire confiscated some of their land, landlocking the small nation, with dissaproval of Centroamerica. Alliances ' The Huedish Empire became one of the Major Nations of WATO, and a member of AA, also participating in the Third International as a neutral nation. '''Allies ' *'''The Grand Duchy of Espirito Santo - '''The biggest ally of The Empire. Helped Hue when the industrialization was poor and weak, was ready to fight on Hue´s side against the Argentinian agressions, and is always ready to help the Hue. Glory to the Arch-Duke! '''The Empire The Huedish Empire is a Empire made out of smaller states, since it is made out of 2 main territories: *'The Huedish State -' (mostly known as "The Mainland") *'The South American Republic' - This Republic was created to be a vassal of The Huedish Empire, but was integrated into the Union as a state, pretty much the same as the Huedish State Itself. *'The Huedish Empire' - The Union between the two states mentioned above, the empires that will bring pride to the people who worked hard to make this union work! The States The Empire is made out of 2 countries: *'The Huedish State' *'The South American Republic' But both divide themselves to make territories smaller and easier to control.The Huedish State divides itself to create: *'The Black Hills(Colina Preta) State': The most industrialized and important state of The Empire because is the state where the capital is. *'The Towers(Torres) State': Is the state that connects the Empire to The Grand Duchy of Espirito Santo. Has the biggest military base and the new village of The Empire (The Village of Oficial Pedro). *'The Gigantia(Gigantia) State': Is the weakest and the biggest state of The Empire.The new city in the State is gonna be the biggest city in The Empire, way bigger than the capital. The South American Republic represents one state: The South Hue(O Hue do Sul) State: Its the smallest state of The Empire and one of the most powerful ones. Category:Nations